Short Stories: The Reaping of Haymitch Abernathy (Re-mastered)
by OurFerrisWheel
Summary: On the Journey from District 12 to the Capitol, Haymitch can't sleep.Walking from his dorm to the empty living area, he unexpectedly stumbles on the sight of Katniss and Peeta, watching previous Hunger Games. As the elder victor is about to leave, a flash back alerts him. A person on the screen he will never forget, unchanged by time and pain. Strong but not strong enough.
1. 1) The Daunting Memory

**The Reaping of Haymitch Abernathy by Xandergates**

**Hey guyyyyyyss, this was my first fanfic, and to be honest after reading through it after a couple of months of starting it, it was kinda disappointing. The writing style, the spelling mistakes and some references was a bit off. Having doubts whether or not to continue I decided that I should re-master it and now…. hopefully it is much more adequate! Enjoy!**

The train moves past District 8 and into 7 as night-dark trees invade the planes of the District's boarder. Though going 200mph, you can't feel a thing. Capitol Technology no less. I stare out of my window watching as the woodland structures continued to openly disappear only seconds after merely an appearance. The moon was still on stage, illuminating the night sky. My eyes heavily blinked as many attempts of sleep had evidently caused fatigue but no where near slumber.

Sleep in my books can only be eased by a little night cap, or as everyone knows, by the Capitol's finest whiskey. My decision was made. I manage to get up from the fur coated duvet slinging my knife on the dark blue bed-side table not caring if I chipped away some of the glass structure. I leave my compartment avoiding crashing into bottle after bottle, empty bottles. So much for sobriety.

As I enter the living area expecting it to be dark and empty especially after these hours, I orientate myself from the clouded tipsiness of the previous encounter with drink and see two figures in the room. Sitting on the Midnight blue sofa looking up at the wall that shines light above their heads, their backs are towards me and their eyes hungrily memorising every movement on the screen.

I watch them together on the couch glaring at the Capitol television. "The Girl on Fire" and "The Boy with the Bread". After having nightmares she cried and said she did know him, in another life. In a life we all lost. He tossed her some bread when her family starved. So that explains the name. They watch the screen as tributes became Victors and listen to the ever knowing sadistic roar of The Capitol; their cheers however blinded by one child's death that means another's survival.

On the screen, the dark skinned Victor with cropped black hair stands with a bloodied knife in his right hand, his other hand only connected to his wrist by a few blood vessels. The Victor was lanky however tall, much the same with his the other tribute from District 2 however he was more built. With biceps the same size as his own head, pale skin and with a wound bearing across his chest to his right lower side, his face pristine without a scratch. A carrier none the less, trained in combat in a special academy and later volunteers to hopefully win and enjoy the riches the Capitol has to offer for their homicide. The memories from the last Hunger Games overshadow my eyes from the television for a second. The boy from 2, Cato, to say the least he was a murderous arrogant fool, but none the less he was a child poisoned by the Capitol. He didn't deserve it; none of us did.

The Victor could be no one else but Chaff, the same Chaff who won The 45th Hunger Games, who did not accept the Capitol's hand prosthetic once winning, who came from 11 and helped Thresh and Rue in training. We drank to sleep and forget, but the nightmares are always awake, no weapon could ever save us from it. Chaff, a good friend, always seemed like a trouble maker with both dark and light hearted jokes but his demeanour displayed on the screen was unrecognisable: scared, exhausted and remorseful. Not glad, no one was ever glad. Despite the games we played had ended, there are no winners, only survivors. In a sense the games never really did end.

She lays her head on his chest whilst he crosses his arms over her shoulders, protecting her. The pieces of Snow's games, the "Star Cross lovers" are not the people I see in front of me. The people I see in front of me are children, the coal mining District's Victors, who defied the Capitol; who made Snow seem weak and stupid.

The revolution is starting. The thought of it makes my chest heave, I am the one they can trust, the only one who understands the pain that screams every time I close my eyes, and now betrayal is our only hope.

Being lifted from my thoughts, I notice that the screen of the television had turned white and empty as the boy gets out another tape. They were muttering before hand, quite hesitantly. Ignoring them, I walk across the mahogany dining table thanking the freshly hovered navy carpet that mutes the sound of my feet walking and swing a glass in my left hand whilst I hold the drink in the other. I make my way to the exit when something catches my eye.

The daunting memory that is translucent before my blonde hair, lingers on the screen above us. A dark curly haired boy with bright Seam grey eyes was staring back at me emotionless. His eyes burn with hatred and fear as his lastly reaped served him his death sentence. He was young and strong but not strong enough; little did he know he was going to win the games.

My younger self.

I felt a shiver as I see the four of us in a line standing on the stage of the Justice building and in front of our people, for The Second Quarter Quell. As it was the 50th anniversary they reaped 24 more tributes; 47 deaths that would occur as they crown one Victor.

Peeta and Katniss start talking about the girl the one on the far right as I stand on the far left, the merchant's daughter. First to be reaped and torn away from her twin. I couldn't save her. Haunting my dreams and pleading me to end the pain, her screams pierces my hearing as she cried out my name; soft tears falling as I lie and tell her It's okay while she sleeps for the last time.

"Oh. Peeta you don't think he killed Maysilee. Do you ?" Katniss said consciously, pulling me away from my thoughts. This only made my chest feel tighter. I put the glass and the bottle of drink on the table silently, and lower myself unknowingly onto a slumped chair at the far end of the room near the wall. My chest still tight, the feeling of grief grows sweeping into my mind as I feel my hands trembling. Trying to hold back aching unshed tears from my eyes, it comes back. I remember when it happened, when it all started, the day my family and my girl lost me and the day when I lost them.


	2. 2) The Restless Night

Chapter 2.

The soft wind blew into the room I shared with my younger brother, Alric, we both didn't sleep that night. The moon was still on stage, accompanied by an audience of stars that lightened up the night sky. Covered in a pool of sweat, I could tell he was crying; sniffing every few minutes with laboured breathing as he moves his arm to wipe away the tears. No one would sleep tonight, no one could. He was 13 years old and this was his second reaping, despite surviving last year he wept as the nightmares stalked him, nightmares of being reaped, killed or killing.

Year after year tributes are forced away from their families into a blood bath becoming murderers in order to keep breathing. In District 12, it wasn't a common circumstance where one of our tributes will return back from the games. Out of the 49 previous years there were only two victors from 12, Fonaw Dellby and Anesse Tarmeg.

Fonaw Dellby was 17 when he was reaped in the 20th Hunger Games, he survived despite having his left eye gouged out by a spear-armed carrier tribute from 1. Though he was blind in one eye, he could never be blind to the sight he had seen, death upon death of alliances he had made, that he was and was not responsible for. This is probably why he took his own life by a morphling overdose, because he couldn't take it any more from what had happened or re-live the horror and fear of what he had become.

Anesse Tarmeg on the other hand won the 36th Hunger Games at 15. She had won by her opponents disadvantage, kept herself to herself and created a weak mask that hid away her desperate but deadly survival instinct. Her victory was granted by a blood bath, the Capitol may say 'as she would have wished.' Two career pack had met; this was an opportunity for her, her only escape. The last tribute to be standing with her was Hender Raife from District 5 aged 16, the Arena was designed as a cold, snowy wasteland, so the crimson stains had been effective for the Capitol audience that year.

Anesse quickly dismounted her prey making him kneeling before her seconds before his death. His figure even when kneeling came up to her upper abdomen. Knife in hand, he threw it aside waiting for what was to come. A quick slit to the throat had ended his life. Hender's pale lifeless body had collapsed on the cold ice ground and the Cornucopia roared, as tribute became victor. She didn't win, she survived, they all never really won. Those in the Capitol may say she was a cold calculating killer, with a passion for split blood, but the districts knew better. Death was more preferable than living with horror and images of bloodied mutilated children.

Suddenly there was silence as the wind had settled, Alric was staring at me with his bright blue eyes; he was on his side, messy brown hair lay rest over his forehead which was covered in sweat. He's too young. I stare back at him unreadably, thinking over what would be a safe word to mention. We stare at each other continuously for a couple of seconds, not saying a word to one another occasionally blinking.

I realise the look he gives me has changed over the last two years, he used to look at me as if I was his prankster of a brother, a friend, now it is much more. Since our mother got the sickness, I've had to work down the mines to keep ourselves from starving. The work is small seeing as I'm 16, just moving piles of coal to and from trucks, so I'm not paid as much, but because of the tesserae we have more rations than before.

As these thoughts run through my head, he watches me. I see it now, he looks at me how I used to look at my mother; hoping for some where to hide away from reality. We don't have a father, our mother doesn't speak of him and scolds us for doing so, this means I take care of my mother and try to take her to the healers where the merchants live. I look after Alric, it's never easy especially with school and the mines but it's better than being in Panem's community orphanages.

The silence is disturbed as he yawns, "Cant sleep?" I finally ask.

"No." He replied he shifted a little closer to the edge of his bed lazily tugging the blanket across his shoulders. He looks up above him to the ceiling his messy brown hair still clinging on to his damp forehead.

"I don't get it," he sighs, "Why do they happen ?" I follow his stance and look up, resting on my flat pillow that holds my neck in place. We knew _why _the games happen every year. In school we were taught that we should be brave and honoured to be reaped as it is a historical moment for both the tribute and the district, but what is honourable about career packs killing for sport and riches, or watching one of your own die for nothing but breathing?

I bring my slightly calloused hands to my eyes and rub them, trying to being about sleep however failing. "You know why." I stated. He looks at me, or I can sense it, his blue orbs radiating innocence. I still keep my view away from his eyes towards the ceiling, the silence is disturbed again.

"Do you think they'll stop it? Stop the games." He asks softly.

I stifle a snort, one of anger not amusement. "What do you think Al?" The silence descends yet again. "Just got sleep" I say, trying to go to sleep myself.

"What happens when we die ?" He asks as if he didn't hear me.

This time anger fuelled down my veins _why would he have to think of dying at his age?_ However my face fell when I saw his curious eyes glassy, with surrounding red lines. I look at him gently.

"Well, our bodies decay and we turn into dust just like everything else that dies." I reply in my familiar lax expression. Unsatisfied with this answer he sighs and turns away from me, facing the opposite wall of our room.

"Haymitch...What will happen if we're reaped?"

"That will never happen." I pause, "If it does, face the possibility of your own immediate death, know deep in your heart, there's nothing I can do to save you." I answer silently regretting my words.

He sits up shocked,"Haymitch that's not funny."

"Look, Al. The Games happen every year, most families never get their names reaped. Your name is just one in hundreds, okay? You won't get called so stop acting like an idiot and go to sleep." I say roughly looking at the small damp arising in the corner of the ceiling whilst tugging my blanket across my shoulder.

He turns so fast I almost jump, his legs hanging from the bed frame, feet touching the ground. Averting my attention to him as this bed creaks, I look at him never dropping my gaze."I don't care about what happens to me, I want to know what will happen to you!" The yelling breaking his voice.

"What if you get reaped, what would happen to Mom? Me? Halle? Mom's sick how is she going to get better, you take care of all of us. What would happen if you go?"

I thought about what he was saying, it never crossed my mind once. I care and worry about my family everyday but what would happen if my name was called out?

Alric isn't old enough to support our mother and himself, he would need to go to school. How would they get money, food? How would our mother get treated? How will she get better? With all these questions running through my mind, I stopped and thought about something else, or rather someone else. Halle, my girl, one of the the few people who makes home feel safe. What if I never make it back? What if I never say goodbye?

For the first time in a very long time, I looked at him with an unfamiliar emotion.

I clear my throat before answering,"I don't know." the words seem foreign on my tongue.

The silence is back, but not like before. Prior this conversation, it was calm comforting even but now it's like poison, suffocating the atmosphere and choking us with misery. I steady my breathing ignoring the dull heavy ache in my chest, before continuing.

"If I am reaped…promise me to look after yourself. Derner and Klenn would help you out a bit for Mom. Just stay in school and tell Halle, not to worry, I'll be home before you know it."

Derner and Klenn are older friends, aged 18 twin brothers from the Seam who taught me everything I know about mischief. Their mother is best friends with our own mother so they are great friends of the family, help was always given by them even when mom got ill. The worst of times. They also work in the mines, with more work than myself considering the age difference, they got me the job I have.

Before Al could reply, I stripped the blanket from my body and got up from bed walking over to the dirty old yellow stained mirror at the corner of the room. I pulled on my battered leather jacket ruffling my hair and breathe steadily to avoid water entering my eyes, however failing. I left my working clothes so I didn't bother changing. I looked at him whilst walking towards his bed. I knelt down crouching towards his level, his blue eyes staring at my seam grey ones.

"No matter what…. I won't let them take you, I'll kill them before they could lay their hands on you. I promise nothing is going to happen to us." The aching gets heavier as I exhale, allowing the water to dry in my eyes.

He stares back, "I won't let them take you either, if you're reaped I'll volun-"

"No." I yell out a little too loudly, "No, don't you dare. If there is one thing in the world I ask you to do is to never do that, don't even think about doing that.. ever." I raise my voice, my eyes dismayed by his statement, my emotions rise from the anger but what is lurking is the background is fear. Fear that he will do it, fear that is more terrifying than the games itself.

"You hear me? Don't you ever do that. Don't you ever think like that." My eyes still latched onto his. I've noticed now that my hands are on his shoulders roughly shaking him back and forth to get an answer of agreement. I let my hands drop down to my sides, taking a deep breath my look on him is relaxed, before pleading.

"Please."

He looks down and silently nods allowing relief to wash over me like a sea attacking the desert. The heat and nervousness gone as I told him to get back on his bed. Ruffling his damp untidy hair as he was used to when we were younger, I pulled his blanket closer to his body, trying to guard him from the nightmares.

"Go to sleep Al, I'll be back by morning. I promise." I spoke quietly. Observing the small window that overlooked the forest, the moon sat over the green leaves reflecting a dark green taint amongst its black-blue sky. Grabbing my dagger, I placed it in a hidden pocket inside my battered jacket. I walked over to the door and opened it, risking a glance back. I smiled.

"Off to see my girl." Alric caught on to the contagious smile as I saw the corners of his mouth turn upwards. "I'll see you soon." I spoke out again, closing the door quietly making my way outside.


	3. 3) Escape

**Hey guys, now I know what you all are thinking… gosh in the trilogy there was only 2 victors of 12 before Katniss and Peeta, and one of which not mentioned and deceased and Haymitch Abernathy. I apologise….. I was trying to make this fanfic close to the books themselves.. in result I'm sorryyyyy if I caused a stir…. either way.. thanks to those who have enjoyed the story so far, I know its been a long time since my last update, I was working on my other fanfic…all in all thanks and enjoy !**

Chapter 3.

After closing the door of our shared room, I walk towards the stairs that descends down to the small wooden hallway. Quickly and quietly I rush down the stairs trying not to disturb anyone as I make it out the front door. The streets were desolate yet the electricity had still been on, the orange lanterns accompanied the moon illuminating the night sky. I could see my path but knew I had to return early, before the electricity was switched off, this was common in 12 as well as most of the other Districts. Since this was the day before the reaping, there are more peace keepers in 12, and curfew still stood.

I quickened my pace past the hob and towards the grey sandstone path that is the entrance into the merchant neighbourhood. I know the path I should take, like the back of my hand, but nerves still drown me every time I put my foot to it. Good nerves despite everything.

_How can one girl make someone feel like this? _

My pace turns into a swift jog as I move faster and faster to my designated destination, I'm swallowed at sight by the darkness. As I move further into the merchants neighbourhood, I can't help but expand my lungs greedily, when jogging past the bakers. The fresh dough scent dances in my tongue. It makes the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up and my stomach to turn painfully, but it was the closest thing I have in contact with the fresh product this month. If you had the money, the best thing from 12 you could possibly buy would be District 12's cheese buns, bread buns with a layer of cheese baked on the top. Once in a while I would save up for these for Alric and our mother.

It's different for us seeing we're from the Seam. Merchants earn more in the short and long run so they are able to buy enough off what there is in our district. There is a casual divide between the merchants and ourselves not only because of our financial situation, but because of our appearances. The merchants as well as their children are mostly blonde or light haired with blue or green eyes. Sometimes they are a little bit rounded.

_Though only to the extent of having chubby cheeks, no one in 12 had the luxury of being overweight…._

This displayed their wealth among the district, if someone from the Seam where to see a healthy-weight merchant, by sure they would be jealous. Moving on to the Seam, people from the poorer areas of the district were often dark haired, with bright grey eyes, they would be slightly olive skinned and their build would either be malnourished but kept able or lean and muscular from working down the mines. At school the divide is often more than noticeable, considering the merchant kids would sit in their little group away from the Seam kids for no reason.

_It's not like they're going to catch anything._

Pushing these thoughts aside I come to a stop near the end of the rows of houses, that over looks the gateway entrance into Victors Village.

The gates are wide open seeing as our former district's Victor and the Capitol's television crew have settled in ready for tomorrow. I approach one of the houses, that is home to our one district's healers, and walk into towards the shadowed back gate that is dimly lit by a ceasing lantern and wait. Nerves travel down my spine as every second comes to pass, good nerves despite everything. This was our meeting point last time, the last time we came close to death.

As I continue to wait, I take out my knife and sharpen it with a small granite stone that's always kept hidden inside one of my jacket pockets. Sometimes when we stop by after hours of work for a quick break, we'd try and clear the mine entrances of snakes from the forest. Some snakes are dangerous having been genetically modified by the Capitol during the war and obliterated or set free as they were failed experiments. Faulted but dangerous.

We don't have much weapons in 12, just necessary objects, such as knives. But amongst everything in 12 there are huntsmen. Those who use illegal weapons like, bow and arrows, cross bows and snares to illegally capture animals on land outside the electric fence that keeps our district trapped. They sell or trade these animals down the hob or to some merchants for some money or food, some peacekeepers are also involved with buying the illegal trade.

_Not even the Capitol pays much to them. They get hungry too. _

Speeding footsteps echo across from the other side of the gate drawing my attention, I put away my knife and the granite stone ruffling my curly dark hair looking up at the beauty unlocking the gate. Her soft strawberry blonde curls cascade down her shoulders reaching her elbows bright enough to see in the dim light. As the gate unlocks she pulls it open and slips herself outside, quietly pushing the gate back in place. In less than a second she pushes against me wrapping her bare arms around my torso, crushing her face into my chest. I don't object, my left arm snakes her across back whilst my right drifts into her strawberry blonde hair. I rest my head on the side of her neck, breathing into her hair as she continues to hold me, the only thought running through my head is not wanting to break away.

_Again, How can one girl make someone feel like this ?_

As if she read my thoughts, Halle slowly let go. I notice now she's holding a small vial in her left hand but don't question it. Her eyes are glassy but none the less dark blue like they always are.

"How long have you been waiting?" She asks breaking the silence.

"A while." I lied. "You know.. didn't have anything better to do." I smile as I see the corners of her lips move up into a beautiful smile as she playfully punched my arm with her free hand.

"Damn you Haymitch."

"Is that Seam talk I hear? Looks like my charm's rubbed off on you, sweetheart." I said grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh come off it Haymitch, you've got about as much charm as a dead slug." She joked.

I grasp my chest, with a look of fake horror. "Look at you, you just broke a 'certain man's' heart."

"Aw, I wonder what I could do to fix this certain man's heart."

"Hmm.. a kiss maybe? I think that would make him feel a little better." I reply coyly.

Smiling brightly, her eyes locked on to mine, grey met blue. She tip-toed so that the top of her head came up to my nose. Her soft eyes continued to stare at me, as she pecked my cheek. Relaxing once more, she sunk back down to her normal height, smiling at me as I had grunted under my breath. She giggled at this.

"Better?"

"You call that a kiss?" I asked playfully, ignoring her question.

"Well of course, unless you could do better." She retorted.

"My oh my, I have rubbed off on you." Suddenly I grab hold of her sides pulling her towards me tight and dip my head down, touching her lips with mine. All anger and fear subsides whilst happiness clouds my mind. We stood like that for a while deepening the kiss, our emotions flooding everywhere. I'm not alone, I have her. Swiftly and slowly still lingering on her, I pull apart only to look at her eyes. Her deep blue orbs radiating not only beauty but compassion and kindness. Her arms are wrapped around my neck, her hands still clutching on to the vial.

"Mhmmm, that was just luck." She whispers, I laugh still holding on to her and kiss the top of her head. Slowly, I pull my jacket off wrapping it around her. It drapes across her structure making her look small and vulnerable. I mentally laugh, she may be small but she sure as hell isn't weak. Muttering a thanks, she slides her hand into mine whilst we both walk away from the gate towards our spot.

We hadn't always known each other, there was a time where we never even acknowledged each other let alone looked at each other. Merchant and Seam divide I guess, it wasn't until the first day of second school. I decided not to bother both Derner and Klenn so I kept myself to myself, the wave sympathy of having coming from a family with one parent drove me to my segregation. It wasn't uncommon if a child had one parent in 12, but it was uncommon in my situation as no one knew of my mother's other half or they kept quiet about it. This wasn't the only reason I was alone, I just didn't like company. The Butcher's son, another merchant kid, was making fun of me because I didn't have a 'daddy'. Out of nowhere he pushed me into the dried mud ground of our school field during recess, that earned him a bloody punch in the face and myself detention for a week however it was after she had tried to stop him by count looking into his 'morale'. She didn't seem to fit in with the merchant kids, thats probably why she resorted into talking to me. I was annoyed at first, she was there all the time constantly, but that's what friends do I guess, they're always there. Later we found our little hideout, for when things seemed to get on top of us, we'd talk, laugh, cry even. No one ever saw my tears but her, even then she didn't treat me like a kicked puppy. I'm supposed to be the strong one, yet she let me be weak when I felt like I couldn't stand. I could live a hundred lifetimes and not deserve her, but somehow I'm selfish. I can't let her go.

We walk hand in hand, our arms touching now and then trying to keep as less space in-between us as we take off to our hide out. Out of the merchant estate, the ground beneath us turns to dry mud as we walk up the hill to our destination. the grass has started to become heavier, as our walk up to the old hanging tree became short. Yes, our hide out was the old hanging tree. If we were to climb up to the highest branch we'd be able to see the whole of District 12 and beyond following the trees, What a small world. As we got to the tree, I lifted Halle up surprisingly gaining a squeal, and we both began to climb.

Once settled down on a strong limb, we looked over our home maybe for the very last time. The silence over took our happiness, and the night grew.

"Mae." she said out of nowhere.

"Mae?" I asked clearly confused, she nodded and sat closer our arms touching.

"I've always wanted a little sister, ever since I was young. I used to wish playing with her outside the fence, climbing trees, picking up flowers, running through the streets." she paused shifting her head so it laid comfortably on my shoulder."I told my parents this I told them her name should be Mae, I never understood why they looked upset or even scared. But then again I never really realised how frightening it was, selfishly waiting for your name not to be called out let alone someone who could grow up to be like you." There's a short period of silence between us as we stare head on out to our home.

"You know, being an only child has it's advantages…" I reply softly. "Less heart ache, more food, no chance your sibling would be more handsome than you, which I'm my case will never happen. What can I say, I'm just dashing, princess." Playfully she hits me on the arm giggling, then retreats to my shoulder again, I enclose her around me making her head rest upon my chest my arms around her. What I would give to remain in this spot for eternity.

I felt something beneath my chest towards my abdomen, her hands holding onto something small. Thats when I remembered the small vile,"So whatcha' got there?" I ask, curiosity flooding me.

She shifts, her smile turning into a cautious stare."My father told me that your mom isn't going to get any better." There is a huge pause in which I turn from her instead staring out into the darkening sky. She takes a deep breath and continues.

"He mentioned there could be an infection growing in her lungs, that's why her coughs are getting worse." Another pregnant pause passes, most people in 12 died of infections internally, we don't have Capitol medicine or technology to heal it or any vaccinations to prevent it.

"We don't have anything that will make it easier, but this may help." She carried lifting the vile and placing it in my hand.

"If your father doesn't have anything, then how will this help?" I ask irritated, I try to calm myself down as to not hurt her for helping. But I can't lay my eyes on her, tomorrow I may be losing my brother, maybe even losing Halle, but now I'm losing my mother.

She shifts yet again, sighing before answering me."It's not herbal." she answers, my gaze from the near distant moon is instantly directed at her. She caught on to what I concluded.

"Look Haymitch-"

"No, absolutely not."I shove the vile into her hands forcefully.

"But-"

"I can't believe you would even think about it, remember the time when your dad found us together? This is even worse, Halle-" I say hastily trying to think of ways out of the situation we're in.

"Haymitch, don't make this harder than it is." She started making me scoff. "Just take it, You know how great the medicines from the Capitol are. Right so your mother has to take two doses-"

"Halle, no. We are not discussing this, just take it back before he notices." I knew Capitol medicines were the best we could get in our whole life time, but for this very reason they are sacred as well as scarce amongst people from any district. No matter what title, whether you were the Mayor of 12 or a coal miner, any thing from the Capitol would be the most valuable item you will ever possess, which is hardly likely ever to be in your position.

"Yes we are!" She yells catching me off guard, I jump out of surprise before leaning back too fast the fall being inevitable. Falling through leafy branches, I finally hit the ground with a groan. I hear a gasp and small feet land on the ground running towards me. My sights are engulfed by the starry night sky which seems blurrier than before, suddenly I'm looking up at the her eyes. Worryingly she places her hands on the sides of my head, her glassy eyes staring at me. I groan again, my body was aching and white spots threatened to make an appearance.

"Oh my god, Haymitch? Can you hear me? Oh Haymitch I'm so sorry…Haymi-" she squeals as I grab her sides pulling her down pinning her below me. The lights from the lanterns illuminated her face as she scowls at me. Her arms on either sides of her head tangled in the soft strawberry blonde halo.

"See this is what happens when we discuss one of your 'brilliant' plans." I replied sarcastically. I can't stay mad at her but this time I'm furious, despite not showing it. For one, if the two healers in 12 had such a thing in their possession, it was solemn as medication from the Capitol is rare in the districts, seeing as they don't equally provide for our needs; and two the relationship I have with Halle's father is as loving as District inhabitants to Snow.

Ever since my first day of second school, the row with the merchant butcher's son, he has always kept a cold shoulder over us, despite not being keen of people from the Seam in the first place. When in practise and paid in hopes of healing mother, he is pleasant but I knew he would never approve. It wasn't fully clear to me before until that day, we hadn't been seeing each other for long, in fact we were mostly best friends since the day we had met. There was a district gathering as it was Mayor Quinled's wedding, the good Mayor as we liked to call him was probably in his mid thirties, despite coming from the merchant sides himself he did damn sure look like he came from the Seam. The after party took place in front of the justice building, in the plain mud/ sandstone ground, food was bought by everyone in the district. Both the Merchant and the people from the Seam scrubbed up well, and this was one night where I dare say everyone felt like rich as royalty. It was time to dance, the musicians with instruments from both sides came together and happily darted of creating a blissful cheery atmosphere full of dance and joy even the peacekeepers were enjoying it.

That's when I saw her, her hair in long strawberry blonde ringlets, wearing a light blue dress that came down past her knees, little blue flowers decorated the hem of the dress in little ruffles. Her smile growing contagious, that even the corners of my lips ended up curling. She was happily dancing with a younger merchant girl, spinning and clapping whilst doing so. My gaze turned to Al who was playing with Derner and Klenn's younger cousin, then snapped back at her. Unfortunately she caught onto it and started to make her way to me, ignoring the glares from the popular merchant kids as they watched and danced. It was hard to look away now, despite being her best friend and talking to her everyday, the way she looked made my palms sweaty.

"Mr Abernathy," she started in a falsely serious tone, I put my drink down on the table I was leaning on."I thought dancing was not your thing, I was expecting to see you tomorrow at school. What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" I quickly recovered from her teasing remotely finding myself in this situation.

"Well there's more to me than you know, but I guess I've never really had a 'thing' for dancing, except now." a blush crept up on her cheeks as she looked away from my gaze. I had never noticed how blue her eyes were until that night.

"Might I add the cat did not get my tongue." I continued, drawing closer to her and whispering into her ear," The way you look tonight just took my breath away." I position myself the way I was before, seeing Halle redden more, smirking I took the needed drink that I had moment before placed to my side, and drank before speaking again. Suddenly the music turned into a faster beat **(sort of like an irish jig like the kesh)**.

"Charm you may have Haymitch, but dancing is definitely out of your comfort zone." she teased smirking as she took me back.

"Well then, Ms Halle Kairec may I take this dance?" Gently, I grabbed her hand in mine moving her knuckles towards my lips kissing kiss them, whilst looking at her winking. She does something I never thought she would do, she giggled, _a cute giggle_ I thought, and accepted.

Leading her onto the dance floor I taught her the Seam dance, a dance that practically matched the music that was playing, it was like a Polkas reel dance that could include many people. The ending casted off with her in my arms, twirling her and catching her as she cause dizziness. Laughing when the music stopped everyone clapped, including ourselves. What a wondrous night it had been for both of us. That was the day she said yes. With the Mayor's speech of gratitude and comfort over, the after party had ended, I took one look at Halle pecked her cheek and went back to my mother and brother, heading home.

The next day was when my mother had her check up, with Healer Kairec, she was getting worse however the inevitable may not come by at all. Being told to have a private conversation with the healer was hard enough, the atmosphere in his work station that was his home was tense, the words cut me like a knife, he mentioned never speaking to Halle again it was understandable. Even after the Mayor marrying a Seam person, some people still discriminate us, I didn't want her in trouble. However, how much we argued about this she didn't live it down, we both recited our events with her father and so decided to 'be friends' but in our eyes and only some others close to us, it was more than that. He held a grudge but was small seeing that we were friends and _nothing more._

Back to reality, my anger and frustration came over me but fades as looked into her big blue orbs, her eyes were glassy and her lips quivering. My eyes softened as I let go of her wrists my hand left hand cupping her cheek and my right on the ground near the curve of her side.

"No no no no.. please Halle don't do that, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, Princess." I say as I wipe away the tears from her eyes. Kissing her opposite cheek, I nestled down next to her under the tree tensing, wrapping my hands around the sides of her waist, pulling her closer to me her head rested on the crook of my neck as she continued weeping. I rub her back and wrap an arm around her as she settles, cooing apologies after apologies.

"You always go on about how the Capitol…. doesn't deserve what they have, that our District is starved of help and support, but I'm trying to help you… Haymitch… i'm trying to help you.." she sobs onto my neck.

"Halle, please you'll get into trouble, your dad might think that I was trying to steal from him, by using you."

"He's not like that."

"Isn't he? He can't stand to see the sight of people like me, he doesn't know we're together but what will happen if he does, hm ? It will ruin us, Princess, you have got to understand." I said trying to get her to stop.

"I don't care about that, I am able enough to make my own decisions I'm not a little girl. He's just worried and scared that he'll lose me. I'm the only child he has, there are more things in life than trying not to stay in trouble. Think about Al, Haymitch, think about Al. Seeing his mother everyday getting worse, this may be the only opportunity you'll get by healing her." her head had lifted from my neck and her glassy eyes were looking at me, she had reason I guess. Everyday Al asked about our mother, even by the slightest coughs, he always flinch and run up to her to make sure she's okay. He's young, he shouldn't be losing the ones he loves. I have to do this, for our mother, Al and for me.

Halle's right, as always. I kiss the top of her forehead and look at her again, brushing away her tears her small hand is placed on my chest and I rest y hand on top of it.

"When does she need to take it?" I ask.

"Once in the morning, and once more before going to bed. You need to put two drops ,no more, into a glass of water and let her drink it." the corners of her mouth lifting up, producing a sad smile.

"Even if I live a hundred lifetimes, I still wouldn't be good enough for you." I whisper, holding her close letting her head reach the croon of my neck yet again.

"Haymitch, I'm so scared." She whispers, eventually crying again into my neck.

"Shh.. it's okay, I won't let them take you, I'll kill them before they even lay a hand on you, I love you so much, shh." Nostalgia welling up inside me as I had said these few words to Al what feels like years prior. But these words have no means of comfort, with Al I could easily volunteer if he gets reaped. I can't with Halle, but I will die before they take her. She's my haven, my light.

I wince whilst sitting up against the trunk of the tree and lift her into my lap, Our lips meet crushing against each other, I melt at her gentle soft touch, the passion the escape, later our tongues started to dance as her hands shifted into my curly hair as my hands capped her waist and her back. I wince again as she shifted, causing a disturbance from our activity, her eyes full of concern whilst I smile dreamingly at her. I pulled her back to me gently as if to tell her I'm not in any pain.

"I guess your kiss didn't break the 'certain man's' heart but his back maybe.."

She giggled and kissed me yet again. Before it could deepen any more, I stood up, swinging her into my arms starting to walk.. or carry her back home. It was most definitely past today's curfew. Sticking got the shadows, I slowed my pace wanting very minute of the night to be with her, because for all we both could know this may be our last night together. She was as light as a feather, and despite still being in my jacket, she shivered. I moved her closer to me and planted a kiss upon her fore head, I walked down the path towards the merchant estate, by the gate were we first started. She sets herself down from me and hands me back my jacket. I put it back on and pull her close, kissing her as her hands roamed through my hair.

"You love me?" she asks quietly, she knew or I hoped she knew, we would never be too touchy with each other. I can feel her heartbeat against my body I realise how close we are now and how my hands have rested n wither sided of her waist, I reply.

"Yes I love you, I have always from the start and I always will… you crazy women. Who couldn't love you?"

She smiles that contagious smile, and punches me on my arm. I smile.

"I love you Haymitch, I don't want to lose you." I hold her again as she tiptoes, like we did previously that night and peck her lips, her strawberry blond hair lingers over her left eye. I pull it back looking into her blue eyes noticing my eyes felt wet as well, I dip my head into her neck.

"You won't, I'm not going anywhere, Princess." My voice mumbled into her hair.

We break away, it's tempting not to, but we've got a long day ahead of us. Last year was probably the worst year of 4 years escaping death as one of the much loved Seam Kids got reaped into the 49th Hunger Games. The girl, Regne Clovgon being 18, with one more year of death hanging over her and the boy, Uvan Kellec, being 13. None survived, both caught up in a bloody murder. It was devestating, the boy's brother had been reaped and killed two years before. Now his parents live mournfully, just waiting for death to welcome them. As for the girl, she was engaged. The heart ache of her death, caused the wrath of her fiancee to execution as he himself spoke out against Snow, and the games. Our salutes live on, as do the memories.

Running rather than walking back to my home, I reach there in half ..maybe quarter the time I had taken to reach Halle. I feel something foreign inside my inner pockets pounding into my chest as I take my strides. The vile. Pulling open the door slowly and closing it behind me, I make my way upstairs, avoiding the creaky steps I know all so well.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, I see the door way that is always a fraction open, and walk into the room, my mother is sleeping blissfully. This was one of her good nights. Carefully as to not wake her, I place the vile beside her wooden table next to her bedside and return to my room, my action took place because I knew that I would forget to medicate her. Walking through the hallway to my shared room, I open the door silently and close it, making my way to bed. I threw my jacket to the chair on the opposite side of the room, and sat down. Looking at Al I could see he was fast asleep, but sweat was still pouring down his face and glistened like rain. _This is probably the most calm he's going to be tonight_, I thought.

Too tired to remove my shoes, I get under the thin blanket of my bedding and look up at the ceiling waiting for unconsciousness to come over me. The day before never changes, the feeling of dread, fear and hatred; But I know I won't be a prisoner for long. I feel it, I know I won't and I believe it.

**I'll cut this short... i've been busy... not to return for long... probs 2-3 more chapters left... Hope you've enjoyed :) **


End file.
